tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anything Can Happen (Season 5)
This is the fifth season of the music group game called Anything Can Happen with applications being open from the 5th of March 2019 for 5 days and the top 12 finalists for the live shows being revealed on the 12th of March 2019. The Duels are returning as a twist this season. Also there will be Secret Artists where their identity won't be known and would rely solely on their vocals. Then there is the Second Chance Not Guarnteed Twist meaning if you are out then the Panelists could give you another chance to compete in the next Sing Off to be saved. This is the starting point of something that is original in this group game that involved the contestants sending in mission songs relating to a specific category worth 25% of the live show rankings and that only one judge can send someone home at a live show making important decisions. Ryan and Tommy decided to come back as Panelists this season. Returning back to be a Panelist are Aili James and Kimberly. Tommy couldn't make it to Shows 1, 4 and 5 and Pete filled in for Tommy in Show 5. Kimberly and Tommy couldn't make it to Show 6 and 7 with Scotty filling in. Finalists The top 12 finalists were revealed on the 12th of March 2019 including the two Secret Artists whose Identity won't be revealed. Here are the different finalists with their users and the place they were eliminated during the competition. ; Secret Artists # These 2 Secret Artists were chosen by Ryan and their identities were revealed by the end of Show 5. Jenn was revealed as Kelly Clarkson and Lili-Mae Bridgeson was revealed as Daneliya Tuleshova. Results Summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two and was saved after the sing off. - Contestant was eliminated after the sing off. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking. - Contestant won the duel and is immune to the next show. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking and also won the duel. 'Live Show Details' 'Show 1 (15/16 March)' Tommy couldn't make it to this show. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Ryan: Patricia Van Haastrecht - Based his decision on who had the better sing off performance and have the potential to do better even though both of them weren't their best. Both Aili James and Ryan agreed that Patricia deserves a second chance and will compete in the next sing off. 'Show 2 (18/19 March)' Celine Dion decided to withdraw from the show meaning the 1st alternative Fleur East is back. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Aili James was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Aili James: Patricia Van Haastrecht - Based her decision on Patricia's performance being the weakest in the sing off. *Aili James: Cassadee Pope - Based her decision on how Maddie showed a more vulnerable side to her voice than Cassadee. Only Aili James agreed to give Cassadee a second chance while Kimberly, Ryan and Tommy didn't agree. Because Aili James was randomly chosen, Cassadee was given a second chance. 'Show 3 (22/23 March)' This is a Double Elimination. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 1st sing off Kimberly was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Kimberly: Maddie Poppe - Based her decision on the artist who impressed her the least in the sing off. *Kimberly: Cassadee Pope - Based her decision on how even though both artists impressed her, Fleur blown her away with her voice and stage presence. Aili James, Ryan and Tommy agreed that Maddie deserves a second chance and will compete in the next sing off. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 2nd sing off Tommy was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Tommy: Fleur East - Based his decision on the artist who impressed him the least in the sing off. *Tommy: Maddie Poppe - Based his decision on that both artists should be through but based on which act performed the better performance. 'Show 4 (25/26 March)' Tommy couldn't make it to this show. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Aili James was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Aili James: Fantasia Barrino - Based her decision on the fact that she has more faith in having a voice beyond her years and could win with the right song choices. Only Ryan agreed to give Fantasia a second chance while Aili James and Kimberly didn't agree. Because Aili James was randomly chosen, Fantasia was not given a second chance. 'Show 5 (29/30 March)' This is a Double Elimination. Tommy couldn't make it to this show and was replaced by guest panelist Pete. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 1st sing off Pete was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Pete: James Graham - Based his decision on the artist giving a contrasting performance that deserves to be saved. Aili James and Ryan agreed to give Fantasia a second chance while Kimberly didn't agree. Because Ryan was randomly chosen, James was given a second chance. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 2nd sing off Aili James was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Aili James: James Graham - Based her decision on how he gave the weakest performance compared to the other 2 Artists. *Aili James: Dalton Harris - Based her decision on how Jenn could potential win this competition and delivered every single week. 'Show 6: Quarter-Final (1/2 April)' This is the start of the Back to Back Shows taking place in 3 nights. Kimberly and Tommy couldn't make it to this show and was replaced by guest panelist Scotty. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Scotty was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Scotty: Louisa Johnson - Based his decision on that both Artists did a great job out there but based on who impressed him the most. 'Show 7: Semi-Final (19/20 February)' Kimberly and Tommy couldn't make it to this show and was replaced by guest panelist Scotty. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Ryan: La'Porsha Renae - Based his decision on that even though they brought performances unique to them, Kelly provided a magical moment. 'Show 8: Final (6 April)' 'Mission Results ' 'Show 1 (Country Music)' 'Show 2 (Groups)' 'Show 3 (French Language)' 'Show 4 (1970's)' 'Show 5 (Songs with 'Love' in the Title)' 'Show 6 (The Year 2000)' 'Show 7 (Anything)'